Harry Potter and The Second War
by L.A.NASH
Summary: Kali Rhea(16 year old witch) moves in at Number Five Privet Drive, Harry has nightmares of Sirius, Trelawney becomes missing after Christmas, The Second War begins.


Harry Potter  
  
and The  
  
Second War  
  
Disclaimer- I only own Kai Rhea and her parent's Rebekah Rhea and Dennis Rhea. That is all. J.K.Rowling owns the rest.  
  
Kali Rhea  
  
16 years old  
  
light brown straight hair, green eyes, 5'2  
  
moved in at number 5 Privet Drive with her pure blood wizarding family because they joined the Order of the Phoenix and agreed to watch over Harry during the summer holidays.  
  
Kali used to attend Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and will now be attending Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter One: The New Neighbor  
  
Cold sweat was trickling dwn Harry Potter's face as he walked slowly down stone steps, making his way toward a raised stone dais in the center of the lowered floor. A stone archway stood upon the dais with which a black veil fluttered softly as if a gentle breeze were passing. Harry stopped on the last stone step and stood silently as if waiting for the arch to speak to him. Silence spread around the cavernous, empty room, and then out of the veil came a firmiliar voice.  
  
"...Harry..."whispered the voice from behind the veil.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. It was as if someone had stolen his voice from him, as he shut and re-opened his mouth several times.  
  
"...Harry, save me..." whispered the voice now more urgently.  
  
A flash of red light blinded Harry before he could could open his mouth again and a loud screaming noise came from somewhere in the room. Harry fell to his knees, covering his ears.. Something heavy and hard had just hit him squarely ontop of his head as he screamed,"Nooo!"  
  
Harry awoke to his head in so much pain he though it may split in two any second. Not too mention the prickling feeling in his scar that always came when he dreamed about the place where his godfather, Sirius, was killed by Death Eaters this past June. Rubbing his head vigerously, Harry opened his eyes to find a girl around the same age as himself, him having just turned 16, looking at him scared and crouching low as to not be seen. They were indeed hidden behind a large Hygrangea bush where Harry was now sitting up on the dry hot soil.  
  
"Are you okay there?" asked the girl concernedly.  
  
The girl had long straight light brown hair, and green eyes. Harry couldn't tell all too well, but he was sure she must be short. Harry rubbed his head for a moment looking puzzeled,"Yeah, I'm fine, who are you?" he said, trying his best not to be rude.  
  
:Oh," she smiled, bearing sparkling white teeth,"My name is Kali, Kali Rhea, I'm moving in right over there." she pointed to the house to the right of Number Four Privet Drive, where Harry lived during the summer holidays, and it's days like these that he's glad to be outside where the Dursleys can't taunt him about his "folk".  
  
Harry didn't know what had collided with his head but didn't quite care anymore. A girl in Privet Drive was actually speaking to him. He would otherwise think nothing of it, but Muggles, especially in Privet Drive, thought he was criminally insane according to his aunt and uncle. His cousin, Dudley, sure loved to spread the word around. The Dursley's were the family he lived with during the summer holiday's. His Aunt Petunia was the only one he was really related to, the horse faced, tall woman, was his mother's sister, who absolutely hated magic, just like her husband Vernon Dursley, and their son, Dudley Dursley. They wouldn't want anything more than to throw Harry out, not caring where he went, but his aunt had promised Dumbledore, his school's Headmaster, that she would always give him a place to stay.  
  
"Do you need any help moving in?" asked Harry politely.  
  
Kali smiled softly and said,"I think we have it covered, but thankyou for the offer, Harry."  
  
Harry screwed his face up, how does she know my name, he thought, staring at her with his mouth slightly open. He was sure he had not told her his name yet. Kali started to stand up, but Harry caught her hand and stopped her. Kali looked back down at him questioningly.  
  
"Yes?" she said softly, still smiling.  
  
"H-...how do you know my name?" he asked slowly and with caution.  
  
Kali's smile faded away from her face. She crouched down again face to face with Harry, and he released her from his grasp.  
  
"I know many things about you, Harry Potter. I've grown up hearing stories about you and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." she said with an almost worried look in her eye. She glanced over her shoulder and then turned back to face Harry,"I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you right now, but come over and ask for Kali if you want to talk about anything, I can't imagine how you must feel here with those Dursley folk." she said with her soft smile coming back.  
  
Harry looked as though he had just had a memory charm casted on him. His face was so screwed up with confusion, Kali couldn't help but giggle a little bit,"It's okay, Harry, I'm a witch. I've just moved here from Durmstrang. I'll be attending Hogwarts now. If you need to talk you know where to find me."she said as she stood up, and walked off towrd her house, where the moving van was now driving away.  
  
Harry sat there for a few moments, trying to reinact the things that had just happened. Someone magical was moving in right beside him. Someone who obviously knew might be some help. He smiled, maybe coming back to Privet Drive each summer isn't going to be so bad anymore, he thought as he got onto his feet and walked out from behind the flower bed. He walked to the door of his house, and took a glance back at Number Five Privet Drive, smiled, and darted inside.  
  
Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were on the couch with fattening snacks just in reach as they watched television. Dudley must be out with his gang thought Harry as he passed the coat rack and tip-toed towards the stairs. He just had to write to Hermione and Ron and tell them who he had just met. Maybe they would know something about her. He climbed the stairs as quietly as he could as to not disturb his couch pottato of an aunt and uncle. He got into his room and closed the door softly, then hurried to his dresser top where Hedwig was hooting softly in her sleep. He picked up two pieces of parchment and his quill, and flung himself ontop of his bed. He grabbed his "Magical Me" book by Gilderoy Lockhart to bear down on, because he never read it, and used it as nothing more than a prop. He scribbled two letters, one to Hermione and one to Ron. He sat up and re-read the last one he wrote to Ron.  
  
  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Just a few minutes ago, a girl named Kali Rhea came over and talked to me. She knew about me and Voldemort. She's just moved in right next door! Do you know anything about her? She says she's a witch from Durmstrang and will be going to Hogwarts this year. Find out what you can and send Hedwig back as soon as you can.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry smiled and rolled up each piece of parchment and rapped a ribbon around each one and walked over to where Hedwig was sleeping in her cage. "Hedwig, wake up." he said opening the cage door. Hedwig awoke and looked upset that Harry disrupted her slumber. "Deliver these to Hermione and Ron, they should both be at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Don't come back until they've given you a reply." Harry said, strapping one to her leg and giving the other for her to carry with her beak. Hedwig hooted sofly and took the one addressed to Ron in her beak and hopped out of her cage, and flew off through the open window. Harry walked over to the window and watched her fade away into the blue sky.   
  
He heard giggling from below his window, he looked down to see Kali reading a book on the other side of the fence seperating the two houses. This reminded him very much of Hermione, her nose always in books, whether it be for a class or just what she called "light reading" which consisted of books bigger than her classroom books. He studied her for a moment, propping up his head with his hands, his elbows on the window sill. Then it came to him, what hit me on the head, he asked himself. He was dreaming about the archway that Sirius fell through and all of a sudden something hit him hard on his head, waking him up from the nightmare. She was standing there, it had to have been her, she did ask if I was all right, Harry thought as he tried to concentrate. "I'll just go ask her." he said, and turned to walk out of his room.  
  
Harry once again creeped slowly and silently down the stairs and looking into the living room where he found his aunt in the kitchen making more snacks while a commercial was on. He then crept slowly to the door but was stopped by his uncle.  
  
"And where do you think you're going mister?" Uncle Vernon said slighly with a look of disgust.  
  
Harry thought for a moment, he knew Uncle Vernon wouldn't let him go somewhere he wanted to. To please Harry would be too much for Uncle Vernon to master. He paused and then said,"To the park, to sit alone, miserable."  
  
Uncle Vernon made an odd noise like he was coughing and then said,"You better be home before Dudley is or you'll be sorry!"  
  
Harry looked down at the floor and nodded, showing he understood and walked to the door, opened it, and left quickly. He was now walking across the lawn to the road, just incase his uncle was watching, he wanted him to think he was going to the park. As soon as he was out of site from the living room window, he was already at the driveway of Number Five Privet Drive. He stopped, trying to think of what kind of people he was about to meet. There was no way to get in the backyard without going through the house, so he had to meet her parents. He didn't know if they were Death Eaters or Muggles or anything. He just knew that Kali wasn't. He shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way up the driveway and turned to follow the pathway to the front door. He paused for a moment at the top most step, then leaned forward and knocked three times fast, out of being nervous. There was a smash, something like a dish breaking, inside the home. Then a man's voice spoke,"I'll get it dear." and the door opened. The man froze and looked petrified at the sight of Harry, then he slowly smiled and let out a long breath.  
  
"Hello there,..Harry Potter I presume?" said the man.  
  
The man had jet black hair and icy blue eyes, such an odd combitnation, but he made it work to his advantage. His hair was almost as long as Harry's but definately not as messy. It looked wet, like he had gell in it. He thrust his hand at Harry and said,"Hi, I'm Dennis Rhea. You must have already met Kali, she's a curious girl. Wanted to meet you and find out all she could about you when we told her we were moving here."  
  
Harry shook his hand and just stared at him for a moment, then smiled as he finished his introduction.  
  
"Err, yes, I have met Kali, and I was wondering if I could speak with her?" Harry said trying to be polite.  
  
"Ofcourse, ofcourse, let me show you where she's at...oh, come in Harry.." He said waving him inside.  
  
Harry looked over to his house and then opposite to his right, no one was around, so he slipped inside. This house was exactly the same as his, except thankfully there were no pictures of Dudley. He could see a dark blond haired woman in the kitchen, a plate fixing itself infront of her. A box, obviously full of these dishes and such, was to her left on the counter. Plates were in a single file line coming out of the box, waiting to be magically cleaned and put away to their new shelves. Boxes were everywhere throughout the living room, and not just normally shaped ones either. Some were round, and some were not even distinguishable shapes at all.  
  
"This is my wife, Rebekah." said Dennis pointing to the lady in the kitchen. She stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hello deary, it's nice to finally meet you." She said with the same sparkling white smile that Kali has.  
  
"Please to meet you too, miss" said Harry as he waved to her, then thrusting his hands into his pockets again.  
  
"This way Harry." said Dennis as he lead the way to the back door. When they reached it, Dennis stopped.  
  
"She's just out there, I'll tell Rebekah to make up some snacks for you two, you might be here a while, knowing Kali."he said smiling and opening the door for Harry.  
  
Harry walked out the door and heard it shut behind him. He remembered where he saw her reading and headed over in that direction.  
  
"Daddy? Is that you?"she said from beside the fence, where she lay sprawled out on the grass, a large book infront of her, which wasn't suprising.  
  
"No,..." said Harry as he made his way over to her,"It's me, Harry..."  
  
"Oh!," she said as she closed the book and sat up,"I was just um, taking in some light reading." she said blushing.  
  
Now Harry knew as soon as Kali met Hermione they would be lifelong friends because of their unbelievable interest in books. He smiled slightly and came to a stop infront of her. He sat down and picked up her book to read the title, "Giants are Gorgeous" by Sarah Singles.  
  
"You like Giants?" Harry asked as he layed down the book where he picked it up.  
  
"Oh, heh, yeah, they're really interesting creatures I think." she said blushing and tugging at the blades of grass.  
  
Harry then thought of Hagrid's half-brother, Grawp. He was sure Hagrid had his hands full with that poor giant in the Forbidden Forest during these summer holidays. Though he was curious whether or not his English had improved. Then he focused himself again to the events that occured earlier.  
  
"What hit me on my head earlier when we met?" he asked slowly.  
  
Kali's smile faded away and she looked worried. She looked to her right and left and over Harry's shoulder as if making sure no one was around.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep..." she said staring at Harry. "You were saying things like `no Sirius, come back` and then you started screaming. So I uh....I took my wand out and was about to cast a waking charm on you, but I remembered quickly that I can't use magic here. So I just hit you with the thick end of my wand."she said now showing her wand to Harry. "I didn't want anyone to hear you, it could have been bad."  
  
"Thankyou for it." Harry said after staring at her,"I'm glad my uncle didn't hear, or else he would have started trying to strangle me again." he said almost laughing.  
  
Kali giggled and patted Harry on the arm,"No harm done then?" she asked.  
  
"None at all." said Harry as he let a deep breath out. 


End file.
